1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to devices and methods for video recording, and more particularly to a screen recording system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Screen recording is recording video of a computer desktop. The recording can also include mouse movements, and be used to create standard AVI, DivX or MPEG4 video files, for later playback.
Usually, the screen recording may take a long time. Using current screen recording tools, if an emergency occurs, like the power supply being cut off, the created AVI video file cannot be played. Thus, it is inconvenient and time-wasting.